


Family Time

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 11:28:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17000754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Your three year old daughter has a problem that only her father, the archangel Gabriel, can seem to fix. What trouble could the trickster and a three year old stir up?





	Family Time

You heard your little girl crying for her daddy from down the hall, making you drop the dirty dish into the sink and take off at a run.  “Sarah?!”  You screamed after her, hoping there wasn’t something seriously wrong. 

 

When you turned the corner, you saw your three year old little girl sitting on the floor with her favorite doll in her hands, tears just running down her face. 

 

“Sarah…sweetie, what’s wrong?”  You knelt down next to her and pulled her into your arms as she sobbed.   Her blonde hair was a mess, her brown eyes turned pink from her crying.  She looked so much like her father…

 

“Ms…Ms. Kari is hurted Mommy!”  She wailed as she held out her favorite dolly.  You looked down and inspected the doll and saw a large tear down the side, the seam had come loose.  “Daddy…daddy can fixes her…right, Mommy?” 

 

You couldn’t help the small smile that graced your face as you smiled down at her.  “Of course, sweetie.  Daddy can fix it…but so can Mommy.”

 

“NO!”  She screamed as she wailed some more.  “I want Daddy!”  You heart ached as you knew that her father, your husband, wasn’t going to be able to get home any time soon.  He told you when he left that the meeting with his brothers may take a few days.

 

“I know sweetie, but Daddy is…working?”  You weren’t really sure how to word it.  Your daughter was well aware of who her father was, and what he did for ‘work’, but it was still weird to tell a little girl that her Dad was not only an archangel, but was in charge of overseeing heaven… 

 

“He said he’d come backs if I called him…why didn’t he comes back?”  She cried as she wrapped her arms around your neck.  You closed your eyes as you held her close, slowly rocking her back and forth.

 

“I don’t know, sweetie.”  You looked up to the sky that was right outside the window as you sent out a silent prayer.  ‘Gabriel, if you have a minute, your daughter is really missing you…and your wife as well.’

 

You rocked your little girl as she calmed down, giving her a few minutes to get all her tears out.  “What’s with all the waterworks, kid?  I have only been gone for a couple hours?!” 

 

“Daddy!”  Sarah screamed as she leapt off your lap and ran over and into Gabriel’s arms.  You chuckled as he picked her up and swung her in a big circle before pulling her close for a hug, then peppering her face with tons of kisses.  You sat back on our knees and watched them, so happy to see them together.  When they were like this, you could really see just how much Sarah looked like Gabriel. 

 

“So, what’s the problem here, sugar plum?”  Gabriel asked with a wide smile on his face.  You’re daughters face twisted from a smile to one of heartbreak as she held up her doll, showing Gabriel how she was ‘hurt’.  “Oh…I see.  It’s a good thing you called me, we have to handle this quick!”  Gabriel said as he quickly looked around dramatically.

 

“Oh, no!”  He cried out, throwing his hand up to his head.  You burst out in laughter as you watched him go on, riling up your little girl.

 

“What it is Daddy?”  She asked quickly.

 

“We don’t have the supplies we need.  We will have to go get them!”  Your little girl’s eyes went wide with excitement at the idea of going on another ‘adventure’ with her Daddy.  The little girl got down and ran over to her little back pack and threw it on her shoulders after putting her doll inside. 

 

“I’m ready, Daddy!”  You chuckled as you watched how excited she was to have Gabriel home, and enjoying his antics.  Your daughter heard your chuckling and shot you a glare, one that rivaled Gabriel’s bitch face.  “This is vewy serious, Mommy.”  She said with a stern voice, putting her little hands on her hips, making you bite back more laughter.  Which you were successful at…

 

Until Gabriel walked up beside her and mimic her look.  “Yea, Mom!  This is vewy serious business!”  He gave you a playful wink as you dissolved into laughter, hopping up quickly to walk over and give your husband a swift kiss.  “Ready to go, sugar?”  He asked as he looked down to you.

 

“Oh, I get to go on this one?”  You said, a little shocked.  Usually Gabriel would take your daughter on little adventures, flying her to different places, but you would stay at home and get in some house work, apparently not this time. 

 

“Of course!  What do you say munchkin, bring the big guns with us this time?”  Your little girl cheered as she held out her arms and Gabriel quickly picked her up, holding the both of you close as he stretched out his wings and flew. 

 

The world around you shifted as you felt yourself land on hard ground.  Sarah squirmed in Gabriel’s hold, wanting to get down and explore.  “Hold on, sugar cube…there has to be some ground rules…”  Gabriel stated as you leaned your head against your husband’s shoulder. 

 

“Otay…” 

 

“You gotta hold your Momma’s or my hand at all times, no touching stuff that isn’t yours, and most important…have fun!”  She squealed in excitement as he set her down, letting the three of you walk around what seemed to be store of some kind.  “Alright kiddo, what do we need to fix your friend?”  Gabriel asked as he walked backwards down the aisle, giving you a playful wink as you shook your head at his craziness…that craziness that you loved.

 

“String!  And…band aids…and cookies!” 

 

“Cookies?”  You asked questioningly.  But your little girl just gave you a shy smile as you gave her a quick wink.  “Cookies it is…” 

 

Both Sarah and Gabriel gave an excited cheer as you let Gabriel lead you through the store.  It wasn’t like a normal trip.  Instead, he was acting like James Bond, peaking around corners, getting your daughter into it.  He even made up a villainous character, Meany Deany (yes…he named him after Dean Winchester) and said they had to be careful, or Dean would catch them.  So you sat back and watched as your archangel husband and your three year old did little twists and turns and rolls through the halls to find the string, the band aids, and the cookies.

 

“Alright sweet pea…Mommy’s going to pay for these real quick, then we have one more stop to make…”  You handed the woman some money as Gabriel held your daughter close, staring at her with loving eyes as he pointed out different things around the store to keep her mind occupied. 

 

“Such an energetic family.”  The woman commented as she handed you the plastic bag with your goodies. 

 

You could only smile as you watched the two loves of your life giggle with each other.  “You have no idea.”

 

000

 

When Gabriel said that they had one more stop to make, you figured it would have been an ice cream parlor…or a candy shop…something to do with sugar…but this was not it.

 

“Gabriel!”  You scolded him as he pressed his ear up to the large metal box.  “The hell are you thinking?” 

 

“I’m trying to crack a safe, be quiet.”  He hushed you as he quickly turned the dial. 

 

Your eyes went wide and you heard your little girl give out a soft noise.  “Oooh…your’re in trouble Daddy.” 

 

Gabriel gave you a sheepish look as you crossed your arms.  “Did you just tell me to shut up?” 

 

He looked to the little girl for back up, but she just stood next to her mom, mimicking her stance.  “Traitor…”  He said to her as rolled his eyes.  “Come on, baby…you really mad?”  He cooed at you as he pulled on your elbow to pull you closer.

 

He quickly leaned down and gave you a sweet kiss, making your daughter yell out, “Eeeew!!” 

 

You and Gabriel quickly broke away as you leaned down to shh your daughter.  “You need to stay quiet, remember?”  Gabriel went back to ‘cracking’ the safe as you tried to keep the suspense up for your daughter.  Gabriel had told your little girl they were trying to steal Meany Deany’s plans to stop him from being bad, thus you were now in the bunker of all places…breaking into a safe.

 

You heard some sounds from outside and stood in shock as the door to the room flew open, revealing two Winchesters standing in the doorway.  “What’s this?”  Dean asked as his eyes flew over you and Gabriel and Sarah. 

 

“It’s Meany Deany!!!”  Sarah screamed and giggled as she ran over to the tallest hunter.  “Unca Sam, save me!” 

 

Sam burst out in laughter as he picked the girl up in his arms and gave her a big hug.  “Don’t worry, Meany Deany won’t get you.”

 

You watched in wonder as the exchange took place, seeing how your little girl was so happy to see her uncles, how the boys didn’t even seem to question you being here at this hour.  You looked over to Gabriel as he yelped out an ‘aha!’ as the safe door swung open.  “How many times have you broken in here with our daughter?”  You asked him with a smile.

 

“Seven.”  Dean deadpanned as he plucked your daughter from Sam’s arms and nestled her in his.  “That’s why we started hiding candy in there for her.  Figured we would play along.”  He said as your little girl squirmed in his arms.

 

“Unca Cas, help!  Meany Deany has me!”  You chuckled as you heard a ruffle of feathers and saw the trench coated angel land and smile down at your daughter.

 

“It’s alright, Sarah.  You are safe now.” 

 

Gabriel took a couple pieces of candy from the safe and sealed it back up, handing you and Sarah one as he popped a sucker in his mouth.  “Got the plans…ready to go fix your friend now?”  Gabriel asked as Sarah gave out a big yawn. 

 

“Looks like someone needs a nap while Daddy goes into surgery…”  You said as Dean handed your daughter back over to you.  She quickly nestled into your neck as you smiled at the boys.  “Thank you for this guys, it means the world to her.” 

 

They all smiled and said their goodbyes as Gabriel pulled you close and flew you home.  Sarah was asleep before you even landed, leaving you and Gabriel to have some time alone as she napped. 

 

“You fixed the doll, right?”  You asked him as you handed him the box of cookies. 

 

“Of course.”  He pulled you over to him, letting you lay against his chest as you two cuddled on the couch.  “Sorry I didn’t come when she first called.  Had some lesser angels starting crap…”

 

“It’s okay, Gabe.  I understand.”  You gave him a soft kiss.

 

“Yea…but she doesn’t.  She is always so sad when I’m away.”  You could hear the heartache and worry in his voice.  It was hard on you all being away sometimes, but it was part of the deal with him being an archangel.

 

“Hey.  We understand. We both do.  And we love you, and nothing is going to change that.  Okay?”  You said to him as you ran your fingers through his golden hair. 

 

“I love you.”  He said down to you with a sincere smile on his face, not one of those mischievous ones he was always wearing, but an honest smile to how with his honest feelings.

 

“I love you too.”  You whispered back as you laid your head back down on his chest.

 

“I love you three.”  Said Sarah’s soft voice as she came into the family room.  She crawled up on the couch, fitting on the other side of Gabriel, tucked in against him.  “Thank you for fixing my friend, Daddy.  I love you.” 

 

Gabriel beamed as he looked down at his little girl and his wife.  He never imagined he would have this.  This beautiful family that he loved more than anything, but here he was.  He felt Sarah’s body go a little limp as she quickly fell asleep, followed by you drifting off yourself.  “I love you both so much.”  He whispered as he gave each of your heads a kiss.

 

He could feel a pull on him as heaven was trying to call him back to work, but he pushed it from his mind.  Heaven could wait…this was family time now…


End file.
